


Poisoned

by akwardcadabra



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Discussions of death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, If You Consider The Fact That Liselotte Is Not Poisoned As Such, Jealousy, Liselotte Is A Sweetheart, M/M, Philippe Is Overwhelmed, Season 2, Slight Canon Divergence, Spoilers, The Chevalier Is A Sweetheart, season 2 episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Philippe is sure that the Chevalier has poisoned Liselotte and confronts him. When he finds out that his lover would never do such a thing, he has to apologize and tries to do just that, but the Chevalier sees that Philippe needs more comfort than he does himself and provides it.(Inspired by Season 2, Episode 8)





	Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> An: Might contain spoilers.  
> This story starts after the doctor said that Liselotte might have been poisoned and Philippe goes to the Chevalier to accuse him of it just to have the Chevalier defend himself. Philipp apologizes and then this story takes place.

Philippe kept his gaze on the wooden table in front of him. “I’m sorry.”

The Chevalier looked him over, hurt evident in his eyes. “You should be.” He turned to leave, but glanced back at his lover and decided against leaving, when he saw the sorry state Philippe was in. He heaved a sigh and took place next to the other man. “Is the doctor certain that she has been poisoned?”

“He is fairly certain. All the symptoms fit.” Philippe whispered.

“Did you threaten him? Did you lash out at him?” The Chevalier asked and Philippe nodded gently. “You know that this won’t change what happened.”

“I know.” Philippe whispered. “She cannot die.” He finally looked up, his eyes wet with tears. “She cannot die like this. I cannot let her die lie that. She’s my wife. She cannot die like-“

“Like Henriette did?”

“Yes.” Philippe sighed. “I was present during her death and even though we never got off on a good note, she didn’t deserve to die like that. She was in so much pain and she was so fearful. No one deserves to die like this.”

The Chevalier listened to Philippe’s ramblings intently, before he slowly reached out to take the other man’s hand in both of his. “You are right. No one deserves to die like this, but at the very least she was not alone.”

“Physically she was not alone, but she most certainly felt terribly alone. No one could help her. We couldn’t even ease her pain.” Philippe sighed. “I cannot let Liselotte die like that. She is such a sweet person.” He saw the jealously and hurt that crossed the Chevalier’s face and sighed. “Don’t look like that. You know exactly what I mean by that. She is a good person, a sweet and caring person with only the best intentions. She should not even be here. She should be at home with her loved ones, not here with a man that doesn’t love her, the man’s lover that she will always feel inferior to and all the terrible, selfish and violent people in this castle.”

“Philippe.” The Chevalier said gently. “Bad things happen even to the best of people. But even if you will never love her as you love me, you can at the very least be her friend. A platonic relationship might be a good idea.”

“How will our child come to be? Will it be a platonical child? You do know how children come to be, right?”

“Yes of course I do. All I’m saying it that you don’t need to be a lover to her and she doesn’t even expect you to be her lover. But you can be her friend. If she’s lonely at this place, you could make her feel less lonely.” The blond explained.

“I should go and see to her. Maybe you should accompany me. Maybe you should apologize for taunting her.” Philippe said gently.

“I should. If she dies, she should not die knowing that I hate her.” 

“She will not die.” Philippe hissed. “Get it through your thick skull.”

“I’m sorry.” The Chevalier said. “Come along, Mignonette. We will accompany her until the doctor finds a way to help her.”

Philippe turned to the Chevalier and smiled gently. “Promise me to be good to her.”

“I will.” The Chevalier said. “If she means this much to you, I will.”

“Don’t ever think that you mean any less to me.” Philippe said gently and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the other man’s lips. “Now come along.”

\---

Liselotte looked up when she heard the door open. “Philippe.” She said quietly. “And the Chevalier.” She added slowly.

“Princess.” The Chevalier greeted. “We wanted to see to your well-being.”

Sophie looked at Liselotte and then back at the two men. “She is still feeling very weak, but I’m certain that the doctor will do his best.”

“Of course he will.” Liselotte smiled. “Sophie, would you leave us alone for a while.”

“Is this really a good idea, especially regarding your health?” The brunette asked in a gentle voice. “You might need my assistance. You should not be alone.”

“I will not be alone. My husband and his lover will be here.” She smiled. “Go on, Sophie. You can come back later, if you worry about me.”

“Very well then.” Sophie said gently before getting up and leaving through the doors, closing them behind her.

“How are you feeling?” Philippe asked.

“Nauseous, but not as much as in the morning. I’m also exhausted, which might be because I was ripped from sleep because I had to vomit.” She smiled gently. “But I have been through worse. There’s no reason to worry for me.”

“We should worry, if there is the possibility that you might have been poisoned.” The Chevalier said and Liselotte gasped quietly.

“Did the doctor say that?” She asked, voice thick with fear.

Philippe glared at the blond man. “I didn’t mean to tell you just yet, because he was not entirely sure.”

“But I should know about that.” Liselotte said sternly. “Is there an antidote?” She asked unsurely. “There isn’t, is there?”

“That depends on what type of poison was used, I would say.” The Chevalier said. “But rest assured that the doctors are very competent at this place. You will be skipping through life again in no time.”

Liselotte closed her eyes. “What type of place is this? Where people poison each other and almost everyone seems to be scheming against someone else.”

“A place where a nice and sweet person as you do not belong.” Philippe said and slowly moved to sit down on her bed. “Are you in pain?”

“You think I’m sweet and nice?” Liselotte laughed. “I never thought you’d ever say anything as nice as that to me.”

“I had a serious talk with my lover.” Philippe said. “He made me realize that even, if I will never love you, I should try to be your friend. You know barely anyone and you are sick and in pain. I should be your friend.”

“The Chevalier said that?” Liselotte asked.

“Yes.” The blond said and sat at her other side. “Princess, I should apologize to you for my words and actions.”

“You’re only nice to me, because you think that I will die.” She whispered, amusement in her voice. “But I will be fine. So you don’t have to try and be on good terms with me. I prefer your honest resentment against me to your false sweetness.”

“No, I realized the error of my ways. I cannot expect Philippe to love me, if I constantly taunt his wife and hurt her feelings.”

“My feelings aren’t this easy to hurt. I’m not as easy to upset as you might think me to be.” She smiled. “I understand your feelings. You are jealous and scared. And I pity you. You don’t have to feel threatened by me. I merely want to have a child and do my duty. What I hope is that I can at least befriend Philippe.”

“I’m thankful for your understanding and your forgiveness, Princess.” The Chevalier said gently.

“Call me Liselotte; all my friends do so.” She smiled. “And can you both please stop looking at me, as if I’m a dying bird.”

“We are worried for you.” Philippe said gently and took her hand into his. “Are you in pain?”

“As a matter of fact my throat is very sore from throwing up my dinner.” She joked. 

The Chevalier reached for the glass of water that has been standing on the nightstand. “Then you might need to drink a little water, Liselotte.”

She smiled thankfully and did so, before handing the glass back to the blond, who put it back onto the table. “Thank you.”

The Chevalier slowly took her other hand into his. “You will be healthy again in no time and I hope that you will be able to fall pregnant soon.”

“You simply want that because then you can share the bed with Philippe again.” Liselotte laughed gently.

“And because it is what you want; a child.” 

“We will be successful one day.” Philippe smiled gently, when he heard the door open and saw his brother and the doctor walk inside.

“What is going on in here?” Louis asked. “Has her health worsened?”

“No, Your Majesty.” Liselotte smiled. “I’m feeling much better. Still I feel nauseous and exhausted.”

“Then the doctor shall examine you again.” Louis said and stepped back to let the doctor pass. “At once.”

\---

“Well?” Philippe asked sternly, watching the doctor examine the liquid in the white cup. The Chevalier stood next to him, a hand on his back. Louis was at his other side, eyeing the doctor. Liselotte sat on the bed and Sophie was now behind her, anxiously watching the doctor.

“Congratulations, Your Majesty. You are pregnant.” The doctor said, a smile on his face.

Sophie clearly relaxed at that and leaned down to a stunned Liselotte. “Congratulations.”

Louis smiled gently and then turned towards his brother, before slowly walking up to Liselotte. “Congratulations to both of you.” With that he left the room.

Philippe smiled and went to embrace his wife, holding her. “We did it.” He whispered, kissing her forehead. “We did it.”

Liselotte smiled and nodded gently. “We did.” She looked past her husband, meeting the Chevaliers eyes. “I’m not dying. You can stop being this terribly nice and gentle with me now.”

“My congratulations.” He said quietly.

“Don’t look so sad.” Liselotte get up from the bed and walked over to him, smiling. “We consummated this marriage. Now you can share Philippe's bed again.” She smiled. “You should be happy.”

“I am.” The Chevalier said. “But I am still guilty of treating you wrong.”

“And here I was thinking you would stop this guilty trip, when you found out I was not poisoned.” Liselotte joked, as she watched the doctor leave.

“Would you rather have me taunt and joke about you again?”

“Yes.” Liselotte laughed. “It’s nice to have a battle of jokes with you. It’s entertaining. Now you can both leave me alone, if you want to. I should get dressed for the celebration this evening.” 

“Yes, we will leave you alone.” Philippe said. “We should also get dressed.”

They left and heard Sophie start to enthusiastically talk about what dress Liselotte should wear. Both of them seemed excited. Outside the doors, the men stopped and Philippe smiled at the Chevalier.

“Will you stop it with your jealousy now? I would never choose any woman over you. And I will never love anyone more than I love you.” Philippe promised. “You are the apple of my eye and I’m looking forward to spending a pleasant everything with you.”

“I’m glad.” The Chevalier smiled. “I love you, as well. Do you wish to go to your rooms and get dressed?”

“Yes, we should go to my rooms. But we still have about three hours until the celebration begins. We can entertain ourselves until then.” Philippe grinned.

“Do you think we will be able to pass the time?” The Chevalier laughed lightly.

“I think we might find a way.” Philippe smiled, leaning in to kiss his lover. “We will find a good source of entertainment.”

“I am certain that we will.” The Chevalier smiled and kissed Philippe back gently, wrapping his arms around the man, as his loved did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: AO3 uploaded a work of mine twice yet again. I deleted the "excess" one. I don't know what the problem is, but I'm continously trying to fix it. For now it is solved.


End file.
